


Eye of the Beholder

by AnimeCujo



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeCujo/pseuds/AnimeCujo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is said that beauty is in the eye of the beholder. This is true for both the beholder and the beheld. Whereas one person might find perfection beautiful another may view the sum of all the tiny flaws in each of us as the definition of beauty. One thing for sure, beauty is subjective. </p>
<p>Warning: Ciel is 16 in this story. As that is a perfectly legal age of consent for the time period this is set in, I do understand that there are people who do not agree with it based on today's standards. That being said, if you are opposed to this type of content, then I suggest you read no further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

_**Disclaimer:** _ _I don't own anything from Kuroshitsuji which is created and owned by Yana Toboso._

"Ridiculous." A voice grumbled softly to itself, laced with disappointment and frustration.

A heavy sigh left Ciel Phantomhive's lips as he released his underpants from his thumb and forefinger, letting the waistband fall back into place upon his hipbone. The 16-year-old male glanced back to the full-length mirror in front of him and grimaced at what he saw.

The young earl let his bi-colored eyes trail over his slim physique, starting at his bare shoulders down to the small waist where his undergarments hung loosely on the slender hips. His legs became visible at mid-thigh past the soft material and showed off thin legs. He huffed and clacked his tongue in annoyance at what stared back at him.

Ciel had realized that his body had started to change from his childish figure into a more adult form about 2 years ago. At age 14, the heir of the Phantomhive name hit a growth spurt, adding a few more inches to his already short stature. The baby fat that had lined his belly melted away to produce a torso with slight definition in the abdominal muscles and a chest that offered a peak of pectorals if the young man decided to flex them. His fingers elongated and his hands no longer resembled that of a child's, allowing him to move the heirloom Phantomhive ring from his thumb to his index finger.

All this should have made Ciel Phantomhive happy; he was growing up, moving out of childhood into adolescence and eventually adulthood. But as with most things, the earl was impatient, and after what seemed like daily changes in his appearance, everything just stopped. The growth spurt left him at about 5'8" and his body seemed to halt at producing more muscle. His face still held onto its soft features, eyes wide and cheeks round, a fact that angered Ciel.

His shoulders did broaden, but his slim figure left him looking more delicate than most boys his age; something that did not sit well with someone who upheld a noble title. Ciel's pride was taking a hit and it infuriated him, but the thing that angered the young man the most was so embarrassing that he rarely let himself think about it. Never uttering the self-conscious thoughts that flitted through his mind on a daily basis. While Ciel would vocalize his displeasure with his appearance under his breath, he would never mention the one aspect of his body that bothered him the most.

Not being able to help himself, the young man grabbed the waistband of his undergarments yet again and peeled them away from his hips to stare down at the lump of muscle dangling between his thighs. Ciel had found himself becoming intrigued by his manhood over the past year or so. The flesh had grown, yes, but in the young man's mind, he wondered if this organ, like the rest of his body, didn't level up to other's expectations.

Ciel's faced flushed bright red as the thought of adequacy that darted through his mind and quickly spun around on his heel, removing himself from the temptation of staring at himself anymore for the time being. It was getting late in the morning and Sebastian would be in shortly to dress his master for the day.

The earl had ordered his butler to cease bathing him around the time Ciel had his first brush with puberty. It was just too embarrassing to be completely naked in front of the demon who loved nothing more it seemed to tease his young master. Sebastian would no doubt take sick pleasure in making the young man feel even more uncomfortable in his own skin that he already was. But having the demon dress him was something Ciel still allowed since it meant he could wear some clothing to cover up the more sensitive parts of his body.

Sitting down on the bed, Ciel's head lifted when a soft knock was made to his bedroom door.

"Come in," Ciel replied in a bored tone, his legs swinging mindlessly over the edge.

Sebastian entered the bedroom, a simple smile on his face, as he strode over to his master. The demon walked with smooth elegance, each step placed in front of the next resembling more of a choreographed dance than a mere walk. His broad shoulders and lean frame filled out the butler's outfit perfectly, as his long legs quickly closed the distance between him and the earl.

"Good morning, young master." Sebastian greeted politely, opening the heavy curtains with a flourish. Soft morning light poured into the dim room and Ciel squinted his eyes at the sudden change in brightness.

His blue orbs followed his butler as the demon moved around the room, gathering his clothing from the closet and chest drawers. Ciel's gaze watched intently, his mind filing through the information in front of him.

The young earl always had known that Sebastian was considered attractive and it hadn't escaped his attention that both men and women seemed to be drawn in by the demon's physical appearance. Sebastian could, after all, change his form at will, however, had settled on this particular one when the contract between them was first put into place.

As much as Ciel hated to admit it, Sebastian was the epitome of physical perfection in a man. The demon's tall stature and slender muscles made everything he wore look like it was made to fit just him. His long legs were powerful and when he walked, Sebastian's hips swayed ever so slightly, drawing wandering eyes in even closer. But if his body didn't arouse someone's interest then the demon's face and voice would definitely do the trick.

Beneath the gleaming red eyes were cut cheekbones and a straight nose; soft lips were usually held in a playful smirk and his ebony hair would always brush gently against the strong chin. And if that wasn't enough, the demon's voice flowed from his perfect mouth like honey, caressing the ears of anyone within listening distance and falling victim to the sweet tone.

Ciel snorted at these thoughts and his butler gave him a quizzical look at the sound, setting the selected clothing on the bed next to his master.

"Young master, is something troubling you?" Sebastian asked simply. He narrowed his eyes a bit to take in the young male's annoyed expression.

"No. Nothing at all, Sebastian." Ciel snapped, his annoyance leaking through the normally stoic expression. But the earl couldn't help being irritated at the sight of perfection in front of him. A perfection that should have been so easily for his own body to attain and yet, it seemed to be just out of the earl's grasp.

Sebastian cocked an eyebrow at his lord and smirked. The demon had a pretty good idea what was bothering the young male. The physical changes over the past months had not gone unnoticed by the butler. He had watched everything from afar, taking in the changing appearance of his master.

The demon had noticed the erratic mood swings that happened more frequently now than when the earl was younger. The way Ciel would blush randomly after he had been deep in thought and the grim scowl that would appear afterwards. But what really reinforced the demon's theory was the enormous amount of pheromones that poured from his master's body.

Over the past year, Ciel's innocent, childlike scent was quickly being mixed with something far more potent; testosterone. He still smelled like Ciel, his soul ever producing its intoxicating fragrance, but now Sebastian could pick out traces of sex and arousal in the bouquet. The heady mixture was sultry and heavy, lingering on the demon's palate long after he was removed from his master's presence. Sebastian's mouth watered, knowing that when he did take his master's soul the meal would be even more flavorful now that lust was in the mix.

"Young master, if there is anything that is bothering you, please do not hesitate to ask for my assistance in remedying the situation." The demon bowed, a gloved hand placed over his heart, the smirk growing even wider on his face. He was playing with the young lord and he knew that Ciel would eventually take the bait.

Ciel's blue eyes were alight with anger, seeing the mocking expression on his servant's face. With hormones pumping through his body, the young earl decided to sate his curiosity once and for all and if that meant it came at his insolent butler's expense then even better. A slow smile spread over his face as he voiced the next sentence.

"Always the helpful butler, aren't you Sebastian?" Ciel practically cooed. The demon stood straight and smiled politely.

"Of course, my lord. As your humble servant, I will do anything in my power to assist you. All you have to do is issue the order." Sebastian smiled, smelling the pheromones that rolled of Ciel's body like waves.

"Alright. Then I order you to strip naked for me, Sebastian." The earl commanded innocently, only his eyes betraying the delight behind his wicked intent. If his demon was the incarnation of perfection, then there was no better being for Ciel to find out how adequate his body really was in comparison.

Sebastian produced a look of shock at such request, even though only half of the emotion was feigned. He had expected Ciel to simply ask a few questions about the birds and bees, but to have the demon strip down to no clothing at all was a bit surprising. Oh, his master always kept him on his toes, didn't he?

Smiling the demon nodded and proceeded to pull off his white gloves, placing them into his jacket's breast pocket. Sebastian's eyes followed Ciel's curious gaze as the tie around his neck was undone and dropped uselessly to the ground.

"May I ask," Sebastian inquired, slipping the coat off his shoulders to meet its friend on the carpet, "what has driven the young master to give such an interesting order?" Ciel's blue eyes watched as Sebastian's long fingers began to slip the buttons of his vest through their holes one by one.

Glancing up to meet the amused red eyes, "I have my reasons." Ciel breathed. "And when do you question the orders given to you, demon?" The earl glared at his butler, trying to hold his chin up in authority, but his stare slipped as he watched the vest crumple to the ground by Sebastian's shoes.

Sebastian hummed quietly, his fingers coming to rest on his belt buckle. Ciel's breath hitched slightly as the buckle came undone and the leather strap pulled through the trousers' loops. "Of course not, my lord. My apologies." Sebastian chuckled at his master's increased heart rate from the sight and the belt was discarded just like everything else before it.

Ciel's eyes grew wider as Sebastian untucked the pressed white shirt from its home in his waistband and the earl waited with bated breath for what was to come next. He shifted slightly in his seat, trying to ignore the heat that was beginning to build between his thighs. This was what he had asked for and Ciel reminded himself that it was all for the sake of research on his part.

Sebastian closed his eyes and took a long inhale through his nose. The demon could smell the arousal coming from his young master, the lust thick in the air. He would love nothing more than to take care of that little problem making itself more prominent by the minute for Ciel, but Sebastian refused to be the one to initiate the affair. It would be something that his master would have to ask for from his butler and the demon could be patient and wait until that time arrived. He licked his lips at the thought, reaching up to undo the buttons at the collar of his shirt.

Inch by inch, pale skin was being revealed and Ciel's eyes drank in the sight of the smooth lines. He visually traced the long neck and collarbone that was followed by defined pectorals and a taut abdomen. The young man swallowed hard, realizing just now how dry his throat had become, as the shirt left the purchase of Sebastian's broad shoulders and fluttered silently down to the ground.

Sebastian straightened his posture and stood still for a moment, letting his young master roam over his upper body with his eyes. The demon's orbs followed the fascinated expression from his strong biceps to his chest, torso, and finally coming to rest on the area right above his pants. Sebastian smirked, curious to see just how far Ciel would let him go before asking him to stop.

Ciel whimpered quietly, his member aching between his thighs and he placed both his hands into his lap in hopes of covering the embarrassing reaction to watching his butler undress. He couldn't figure out why the sight of Sebastian naked was making his body react this way, but it seemed that lately this sort of thing had been happening more often and always at the most inconvenient times. When this was over, Ciel would just take care of the situation on his own and think about the how's and why's after that, but for now he was more desperate to find out what lay beneath the few pieces of clothing left on his butler's body.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Ciel demanded while Sebastian paused. His voice slightly shaky and the earl hoped that it had sounded like annoyance instead of arousal to his servant.

Sebastian chuckled, "As you wish, my lord." Nimble fingers popped the top button and quickly unzipped the constraining trousers. The demon smirked as he kicked his shoes off before hooking the last of his clothing with his thumbs and jerking them down, bending from the waist to remove it from his feet, taking the socks with it.

Ciel sucked in a sharp breath when Sebastian stood back up, placing his hands on the now naked hips. The long fingers rested on hipbones and the earl's jaw dropped at what he saw; Ciel hadn't been wrong when he had assumed that his demon was perfect. The flaccid cock that hung between strong thighs was long, thick and, all in all, impressive looking.

Ciel swallowed nervously, clamping his mouth shut quickly, his own insecurities washing over his mind. There was no way he could ever measure up to that thing hanging from his demon. Glancing up, Ciel took in Sebastian's amused expression and gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"Not as big as I would have thought." Ciel lied, literally through his teeth. He crossed his legs in a vain attempt to stifle his ever hardening erection and cover up his own insecurity.

Sebastian cocked his head to the side. "Oh, well, my lord, I am sorry to disappoint, but it does get larger. It is currently resting at the moment." Amusement flashed across red orbs as the demon lowered his hand to wrap around his length, pumping it slowly.

Ciel's gaze followed the hand, eyes widening as he watched the organ grow in size under Sebastian's ministrations. The member almost doubled in size as it erected itself in the demon's hand, a small bead of pre-cum forming at the tip and Sebastian began to pant lightly at the feeling of pleasuring himself.

The young earl didn't know what to do now. His question had been answered, not the answer he had been hoping for, but Ciel did find out the information he had sought. And now, he was faced with watching his butler stroke himself into completion, something Ciel did not think he was ready for. His own cock ached, wanting to be touched just the way Sebastian was stroking his.

"Enough!" Ciel screamed, his mind going blank on what else to say. Sebastian paused in his activities, panting still, shooting his young master a confused look. The demon could feel his master's desire, his want and need to satisfy his own lust, but now Sebastian was being told to cease. It befuddled the butler at such a command.

Ciel shoved himself of his bed, striding quickly towards his bathroom. "That is all, Sebastian. Clean yourself up and continue with your chores. Send Tanaka to dress me." The earl didn't look back as he walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Once inside, Ciel leaned back against the heavy oak and slid his body down to the cold tiled floor.

On the other side, Sebastian just stared at the door, his hand no longer on his cock. He was confused by the outcome of the situation, having been almost sure that Ciel would have asked for relief by his butler from becoming so aroused from his little order.

A muffled moan from the bathroom made the demon smirk. Ahh yes, his young master had always been stubborn and there was no reason why this scenario would be different from any other.

Sebastian quickly pulled back on his clothing, willing his erection away. He didn't need the release; it was something that he as a demon could deal with later if the mood struck him as such, but he would much rather have that taken care of in the presence of his master. The demon purred at the thought as he strode out of the room, smiling to himself as he pictured what was going on behind the closed door.

Ciel's head banged against the dense wood, his eyes screwed shut as he moaned loudly. One hand ripped into his soft hair while the other worked his member furiously towards completion. Pale thighs quivered with anticipation as the feeling of his orgasm crept through his belly with each passing stroke of his palm.

"Ohh, God." he breathed; his mind filled with thoughts of his butler's hard body and erect cock. The way Sebastian's scarlet eyes gleamed with lust and want as the strong hand stroked over the massive length.

"F-fu-hnnn . . ." Ciel whined, biting down on his lower lip. His hips were thrusting up into his palm and he was close now, so close.

"Seb- Sebastian!" He cried out in ecstasy as he released hard into his hand. Warm cum dribbled down his fingers as Ciel continued to pump his softening cock, the last waves of pleasure riding through his body. Dropping his length, the earl opened his eyes and stared at nothing while his panting slowed to a more normal breath.

This wasn't right, Ciel had just wanted to see Sebastian naked so he could do a mental comparison of his body with the demon's. Never in a thousand years did he think that he would have become so turned on by the sight of a male naked standing before him. The thought made Ciel more depressed as he realized that he now had an even bigger problem on his hands. Instead of just finding out how inadequate his body really was, the earl now had to deal with the fact that he was lusting after his butler.

Ciel let out a frustrated groan and closed his eyes; the day really couldn't get much worse.

* * *

A dull thunking sound resonated throughout the large office, followed by a muffled groan and then another low thunk.

It was past dusk in the Phantomhive manor as Ciel thumped his forehead in frustration onto the cool mahogany of his desk. Another groan was released and the earl turned his head to the side, deciding that banging it upon the hard surface was not a good idea nor would it help him with any of his current issues.

Two weeks had passed since Ciel had ordered his butler to strip for him and in that time things had gotten progressively worse for the young lord. The rest of the day following the incident had gone smoothly. Sebastian went about his daily duties, never once hinting about the events that had transpired that morning in his master's bedroom.

Ciel stayed on edge all day, expecting some sort of teasing or sly remark from the demon, but as the day wore on and every opportunity for such a thing passed by without so much as a wayward glance, the young man relaxed. Convincing himself that the entire event was just a moment of temporary insanity brought on by too much stress and not enough sleep. By nightfall, Ciel was absolutely sure of his theory and went to bed without much fuss, sleep calling to him as he snuggled beneath the warm blankets.

However, much to the earl's dismay, he awoke from a vivid dream in the middle of the night, sweating and panting furiously. Groggily and still half asleep, Ciel reached down between his thighs to relieve himself of the bothersome problem. His back arched at the touch of his palm and he moaned at the friction it provided against the stiff flesh. It wasn't long before a warm, sticky substance coated his fingers.

Realizing what had just happened; the young male whined in irritation and wiped the remnants of his pleasure onto the bedspread. Ciel rolled as far away from the dirty linens as possible, making a mental note to tell Sebastian to change the bed sheets in the morning.

Ciel's eyes flew wide open at the thought and he quickly remembered what sort of dream had led to such a rigorous activity in the wee hours of the morning. He felt his face heat up as the images replayed in his mind of exactly what his butler was doing to his master before Ciel took matters into his own hands, so to speak. Shutting his eyes tight, the young male berated himself silently before drifting off to sleep again.

The same incident occurred again the following night and then again the next night. Every night since Ciel had given the demon that fateful order had ended up the same way. The only difference was as time progressed so did the intensity of the dreams and Ciel found his mind was coming up with new and erotic ways to feature Sebastian in his subconscious.

By the second week, the noble was exhausted and very frustrated. It seemed no matter how often he took care of the problem, it always came back without fail and Ciel couldn't remember the last time he had actually had a restful sleep. But what could the young man do?

It's not like Ciel could seek release from his current condition through his fiancé. The earl would never try to overstep the boundaries of intimacy with Elizabeth before they were married, and besides, thinking of her had never seemed to cause this sort of problem before.

He could always order Sebastian to take care of this mess that the demon had started, but just the idea of being naked with his butler terrified the insecure earl. Ciel still had not comes to terms with the massive differences in the appearance of his body and the demon's, and even if he did order Sebastian to service him, the young earl didn't want to force someone into touching him. Instead, much to Ciel's embarrassment, he wanted his partner to be drawn to his body, to want to touch and feel him of their own free will.

The young noble let out a long sigh and closed his eyes again as his head lay on the desk. Maybe, just maybe, if he slept here he might just be able to make it through the night without having another erotic episode. And it was with this thought that Ciel let himself drift off to sleep, still sitting in his chair in the office.

Sebastian walked down the hallway to his master's study, the candelabra in his hand throwing shadows against the walls and portraits of family members that had long since passed. The demon smiled to himself as he thought about the past few weeks.

The young master was very frustrated and confused, that much was obvious, and it was to be expected after the stripping incident in his bedroom. It had pleased the butler immensely that the young lord had to pleasure himself from the sight of his naked butler stroking his length in front of him. The sounds that came through the bathroom door almost drove Sebastian back to his own room to continue where he had left off in front of Ciel, but he had ignored the urge and instead had gone about his daily chores.

The demon was once again pleasantly surprised when he entered the earl's bed chamber the next morning to be greeted not only by his master's usual sweet smelling soul, but also the faint scent of sweat and ejaculation. It was obvious that Ciel had taken care of his business again very early in the morning, the evidence now dried on his sheets. Sebastian quickly hid his smirk and went about dressing the little noble as if he had noticed nothing.

And it had been the same scene every morning since then and every day the demon would gather the soiled linens, acting as if the pungent aroma did not drive his body into a mad lust-filled frenzy. But Sebastian was a true butler to the core and he would never be so audacious as to say something about the situation to his master. No, his young master would have to come to him first, and once the demon had an open invitation, he planned to take full advantage of it.

Having reached the study door, Sebastian rapped his gloved knuckles lightly on the heavy wood; waiting for a response. After a few minutes of nothing, the demon sighed and slowly turned the knob to push the door open quietly.

Looking around the dim room, he spotted a lump resting on top of the desk. The demon shook his head and clacked his tongue in disapproval as he approached the sleeping Ciel. It would do no good for his young master to sleep in such an awkward position, the young man would most likely be achy tomorrow from it.

Placing the candelabra on the desk, Sebastian leaned forward and whispered into his master's exposed ear. "Young master, the desk is no place for a nobleman to sleep." A quiet whine was produced from the slumbering teen and Ciel turned his head in the opposite direction of where his butler was addressing him. The demon arched an eyebrow in amusement; the young man was still such a little boy in so many ways.

Deciding that this had gone on long enough, Sebastian bent down and placed one long arm under the earl's knees while the other cradled the small shoulders, hoisting the body up to his chest and carrying the young man bridal style out of the room. Ciel whined in annoyance, but just snuggled further into the strong warm chest as he was carried down the hall to his bedroom.

Sebastian placed his young master on his feet next to the large ornate bed and turned his attention towards the open curtains allowing the light from the full moon to spill in, bathing the room in a faint bluish illumination. Ciel rubbed his uncovered eye with the ball of his fist.

"Hungry, Sebastian." He murmured, a loud yawn following the statement. "I want something sweet."

The demon turned away from the windows and smirked at his lord. Bowing from the waist, one hand over his heart, "I am sorry my lord, but it is far too late in the evening for you to be indulging in sweets." Closing the space between them, Ciel glared up at his butler, annoyed at the comment.

"I can eat whatever and whenever I want, Sebastian." He snapped, "Unless it has escaped your attention, I am not a little child anymore." Ciel's blue eye flashed angrily as his head tilted up to look his servant in the eye. Now more than ever, he hated his short height, it made him feel so small and weak when he trying to exert his authority.

Sebastian smirked and took a deep breath, the scent of Ciel's testosterone filling his nostrils. Red eyes dilated a bit at the smell and the demon smirked.

"It has not, my lord. In fact, I have been quite aware of my master's transformation from a soft little boy into a virile young man for a while now." The words caught Ciel off guard and he took a step back, Sebastian's gaze burning through him. "From small earl into a beautiful man, you have changed so much, young master."

Ciel swallowed hard, his mind at a loss for words and instead just stared back at his butler's absurdly handsome face. Beautiful? Him? This pitiful excuse for a body that nature had deemed it funny to bestow upon him even after everything else had been torn so ruthlessly from his life? The demon had to be messing with him right now. Ciel's temper flared as the thoughts flew through him and with clenched fists and gritted teeth he snarled.

"You're not supposed to lie." He hissed, standing his ground and reminding the demon of an angry, fluffed up cat. The sight was too adorable for words, Sebastian thought.

"I do not lie." Sebastian reminded, taking a step forward again, now only half a foot apart. "You are a beautiful specimen of man, Lord Phantomhive. A vision of human perfection that is so rare, that the common mundane human cannot even recognize it when it is right in front of them." Ciel's mouth opened and closed, shock clearly written over his face.

The demon reached out and gently pulled at the ties holding the black eye patch into place, the piece of fabric releasing itself silently to the ground. His gloved fingers brushed the bangs of slate colored hair aside, revealing the mark of their contract emblazoned on a violet iris. Sebastian smiled at the pentagram, the same one etched across the back of his hand. This was his symbol; it showed everyone who dared question it that Ciel belonged to him; mind, soul, and now, maybe, body.

Ciel stared up into the blood red orbs, his breathing quick and light, the soft touch from his demon lulling him into a sense of security he hadn't felt since before his parents' murder. He leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, feeling the way Sebastian's palm fit against his cheek, a thumb rubbing small circles under the contracted eye.

"I'm not," the young man choked out, "beautiful, I mean, Sebastian. I'm small, thin and ugly." Ciel opened his eyes to see the perplexed expression on his butler's face.

The demon shook his head, "No, young master. You are none of those things." Sebastian closed the space between them, his hand dropped to cradle the back of Ciel's head, the other arm wrapping around the slim waist, pulling their bodies flush together. "Would you like me to show you how beautiful you really are, young master?" He whispered softly.

Ciel's breath caught at the intimacy of the embrace and he knew they were standing at a precipice. He could say no, he should say no, and Sebastian would release his hold and would walk away, never to speak of this moment again. Or, Ciel could do the unthinkable; he could give into all his desires just this once and see where this asked question led him. He didn't even know he had given an answer until he felt the soft warm lips of his demon mold onto his.

Ciel's arms entwined around the back of Sebastian's neck, pulling him closer into the strong body as the demon's grip tightened around his waist. The kiss stayed chaste, a simple brushing back and forth, till a set of sharp teeth nipped at a plump lower lip, begging for entrance. The young man complied and parted his mouth slightly, shivering as he felt a warm lively tongue roll over his own.

The couple continued to kiss, the action becoming more and more heated as each fought to control the other. Sebastian smirked against the young man's mouth, enjoying how even when the earl was the inexperienced one in the scenario he still fought for dominance. Hm, maybe it was time the young man learned a lesson.

Gently, Sebastian used his body to guide Ciel back to the edge of the large bed, the young man too distracted to notice until his hamstrings came into contact with the piece of furniture. He yelped softly as his butler released his claim on the younger male's mouth, allowing him to sit down onto the comforter. The earl looked up and scooted back further to the center of the mattress as Sebastian crawled over him, moving as lithely as a jungle cat stalking its prey. Red eyes glowed with amusement and interest and the demon placed his knees between the trousered thighs and spreading them further apart, his upper body hovering over Ciel, palms flanking the small shoulders.

The young man tried his best to will his breathing into normalcy. Ciel was sure that the demon could hear the rapid pounding of his heart and he gazed up into Sebastian's smirking face, swallowing hard, not sure as to what was coming next.

"Young master," Sebastian purred into Ciel's ear, licking the shell of it and eliciting a small mewl, "if you wish to cease these activities, then now would be the time to say so. I can't promise you how much control I will have if we continue this way." The demon pulled back, wanting to look his master in the eye as the decision was made. This was it for Sebastian, the moment he had been waiting for, the permission given by the young earl for his affections.

Ciel furrowed his brow, annoyed at why his demon was making this so difficult. "You told me you would show me how beautiful I am. I expect you to make good on such an outrageous claim, Sebastian." Dual colored eyes burned into the excited red orbs that now glowed a slight magenta at having received the answer he wanted.

"Yes, my lord." He purred, lowering his head to suckle on the exposed neck just above Ciel's tailored collar.

Ciel sighed at the sensations caused by the warm tongue lapping at the delicate skin of his throat. Teeth nipping gently under the ear lobe only to be followed by an apologetic kiss before moving onto the next patch of skin. The young man craned his head to the side, baring his jugular to the demon as small fingers entwined themselves through soft black hair, urging Sebastian on. He pushed his chest up into the heat of the body hanging over him and Ciel bit on his lower lip to keep from whining out loud.

Sebastian trailed a hand down the earl's side, his nimble fingers skillfully untucking the shirt from the waistband, not stopping for a moment in lavishing attention on Ciel's neck. Soft gloved fingers ran over a slim naked torso, pushing the clothing up with it as the hand came to rest on a small pectoral, rubbing the muscle with a thumb. Ciel squirmed at the feeling, but felt unsatisfied that his demon's gloves were still on, letting out an annoyed huff. Hearing the noise, then butler stopped what he was doing immediately and sat back on his heels; curiosity flashing in his eyes.

"Is this pace not to your liking, my lord?" He asked even though he could tell by the young male's reactions that he was indeed enjoying the activities they were engaging in. Ciel lifted his head and nodded it toward the clothed hands that now rested on the butler's own thighs. Sebastian smirked, understanding exactly what the issue was currently and rid himself of the nuisance by pulling the white mittens off with his teeth.

Bare hands reached out to begin working the buttons on the earl's shirt, starting from the bottom. Sebastian worked slowly, but efficiently, and Ciel's eyes watched as every movement unhooked another one, exposing more of his body. Careful not to make contact with his master's flesh during the process, Sebastian popped the last hindrance at the collar, peeling the fabric apart gently, sliding it off his master's shoulders and revealing the pale skin to the world.

The demon took a moment to stare at the expanse of skin in front of him. His eyes roamed hungrily over the smooth chest and pink nubs, down to the slight waist where a small amount of muscular definition was starting to make itself known. He watched with an amused expression as the chest rose and fell in anticipating breaths, goose bumps pronouncing themselves as the cool room enveloped the once clothed body.

Black colored nails traced a nipple lightly, Ciel arched his back into the touch, mouth gapping open with heavy breaths. Sebastian watched the violent reaction to such a simple touch and he leaned forward, placing his other hand to cup the young man's chin, a thumb ghosting over the bottom lip. A pink tongue flicked out at the now standing bud, before the demon's sharp teeth bit into it.

"Nnnhh . . . Gah." Ciel groaned, his arms coming up to find purchase of his butler's back. His nails raked down the woolen coat, gripping into the fabric like a madman. The action only drove Sebastian on, now sucking hard on the stiffened nipple, rolling his tongue over the abused spot.

"So beautiful." He murmured into the skin, his bangs tickling Ciel's chest. "Mmmmm." Thrummed low from in the demon's throat as he listened to the erratic thumping of his master's heart beneath him.

The over stimulated earl desperately tried to find some control in his body, a battle which he was quickly losing. His breath was short as his lungs fought to keep up with his heart rate. Sweat beaded on his forehead, making slate bangs stick into place as the room seemed far too hot now rather than too cool as before. In a vain attempt to have something to do other than being dragged into ecstasy by his butler, Ciel pulled the thumb on his lower lip into his mouth and began to suck on it. He rolled his warm muscle over the digit, tasting salt and something sweet like cinnamon on the skin.

Sebastian growled quietly when a harsh bite was delivered to the thumb and he pulled it out of Ciel's mouth, a popping sound following its exit. Unlatching his mouth from the reddened nipple, the demon looked up at his master's pleased expression.

"That was not a polite thing to do, young master." Sebastian admonished while Ciel's self-satisfied grin grew even wider.

"Ha!" He spat. "You're biting me. So it's only fair that I get to bite you back." The smug smile faded as Ciel noticed the wicked smirk that spread over his butler's face. He knew that look, it was the same one the demon wore right before he did something incredibly amusing to himself, but not to his master's liking.

"Touché." Sebastian mused; sitting back, the demon began to quickly remove his coat, tie, vest and shirt. The clothing fell silently behind him as the moonlight from the window poured over broad shoulders, casting a dark shadow on the smaller body below. Ciel stared at the magnificent form of man displayed in front of him; his memory had not done Sebastian's body justice.

Inquisitive eyes trailed over the demon's frame again and Ciel had the sudden overwhelming urge to touch the marble like skin. His fingertips itched madly to run them over the toned muscles and find out if Sebastian's body was as soft as it looked. Feeling brave, Ciel pushed himself up and onto his knees, his gaze never leaving his butler's. Red irises watched patiently as if already knowing the reason for the careful approach.

Tentatively, Ciel stretched out a hand, his eyes shifting to the spot on the toned chest where the pads of his fingers brushed and gasped at the feeling. It was warm, the skin like silk, covering a powerful muscle and Ciel placed his palm flat onto Sebastian's pectoral, feeling all of it. The hand was joined by its twin and the young man ran them fluidly over the expanse of the demon's shape. Ciel marveled at everything his butler's body had to offer and was so engrossed in his exploration that he failed to notice the soft pants being produced by his ministrations.

"Perfection." Ciel murmured to himself, then looking up. "Your body is absolute perfection." His tone was sad as a wave of insecurity crashed over him and the young man quickly averted his eyes lest they give him away. Long fingers grasped at the small chin, forcing Ciel to meet the intense gaze of his demon once more.

"Young master, while the form you see before you may be impressive, it is not my true form." Sebastian explained softly. "It is something I have pieced together from centuries of observing humans and deciphering what they consider visually appealing. However, where I am nothing but a collage of various bits, you were created by the hand of God, in His image or so the book says." Knuckles lightly caressed Ciel's cheek, his eyes searching the demon's face for the truth. But it was the truth, because Sebastian didn't lie. "And if He is perfect then all things created in His image must be also."

The hand dropped from the young man's face and trailed its way down the side of his body, coming to land on the brand on his left side just below his ribs. Fingers gently traced over the pattern burned into the skin and Ciel cringed at the touch. The young man hated that mark. It was a constant reminder of what had happened to him, what had been done to him, and he made certain not to catch it in the mirror when he viewed himself. It was just one more thing that made the earl's body less than appealing in his opinion.

"And this," Sebastian continued, staring down at the mark, "is just one more piece of the puzzle that makes you special, my lord. Unique, if you may." Bringing his hand up again, the demon cupped the small chin between his palms, forcing Ciel to look at him. Their lips almost touching, he whispered, "And it is your uniqueness that truly makes you beautiful."

Their lips met and the kiss was deep and sensual. Ciel wrapped his arms around the demon's neck as his body was pulled in by strong arms encircling his waist. Large hands roamed over the small back and shoulders, feeling the smooth skin covering the slender muscles beneath. Ciel moaned quietly into the warm mouth as Sebastian trailed fingers down his back, to grip the round globes of covered flesh with each hand. Massaging, the demon ground his hips into the young male's, a low growl emitting from the back of his throat as their hard members pressed against one another.

Ciel's breath hitched at the contact, the new stimulation making him groan. Craning his neck to the side, Sebastian took the opportunity to lavish the young male's throat with sucks and light nips. Reaching under one of the earl's knees, the demon hitched it up, placing it around his waist and the other following suit so Ciel sat in the demon's lap, grinding his need into the tight muscles of Sebastian's abdomen.

"Mmm, ahhhh." Ciel breathed, eyes screwed shut as his pace quickened. He could feel the heat building in his belly and he wanted to find his release, rolling his hips down and inadvertently rubbing the bulge in his demon's trousers. "Seb . . . I'm," He whined. It was coming, he could feel it, so close now and any moment he was going to go over that blissful edge.

Sebastian groaned at the hot admission in his ear. He wanted to hear Ciel moan in pleasure brought by the demon's own two hands, but he wasn't ready to let his little master come yet. No, there were other things yet to be done. With that thought in mind, Sebastian pushed the writhing body off him, letting Ciel fall back onto the mattress with a small yelp of surprise.

"What . . ." The young man gasped, feeling very frustrated at the moment having his high interrupted. The demon smirked as he bent over to begin unbuckling his master's belt.

"My lord, this is only the beginning of me keeping my word to you." He cooed, the pants now being pulled off and discarded with socks and shoes onto the floor. Sebastian's palms flanked the hips under him and ran his eyes over the undergarments, a hard lump very present between the earl's thighs. He smirked as his face hovered over the growing wet spot; the heavy scent of his master's desire in the air.

The young earl's smell was mouthwatering and Sebastian licked his lips with want to devour not only Ciel's soul, but now his body as well. Carefully, he pulled the damp cloth away, allowing the angry cock to spring free. Ciel hissed at the cool temperature and he would have been shy about having Sebastian see this part of his body if his mind wasn't so clouded with lust.

Long fingers gently encircled Ciel's cock while a pink tongue flicked out, tasting the sweet nectar leaking from the slit. Sebastian's eyes nearly rolled back in his head at the flavor; it was like nothing he had ever had before. It tasted of Ciel's soul, but mixed with the heat of arousal and untainted innocence. The combination made the demon groan with desire.

"Ahh God!" Ciel cried out to a deity he didn't believe in at the action. His head flinging back against the mattress, eyes shut and fingers ripping into the comforter.

"He's not listening, my lord." Sebastian mused. "But I am." And in one swift move, the hot muscle was engulfed. Ciel's body arched off the bed, his hands finding new purchase in his demon's dark locks, moaning into the waves of pleasure that ebbed through his body.

Sebastian bobbed and sucked on the hot erection, his tongue twirling over the tip before taking it all in again, letting the tip touch the back of his throat and swallowing. Ciel's hips thrust up in an uneven rhythm as he desperately searched for his climax. Again he was so close, he could feel the build, quicker than before and more intense. His toes curled as his cock throbbed, he could feel it once more.

"I-I . . . Se . . . Ahhh!" Ciel screamed as he shoved the willing head further down between his thighs. Sebastian hummed as the young man came in his mouth, relishing the taste as his master's essence running down his throat.

The demon milked the spent cock, leaving not a drop behind before releasing it with a soft pop. A warm tongue lapped up at the surrounding area as the earl shivered sporadically above, his body coming down from the high of his intense orgasm. When Ciel's breathing had evened out some, Sebastian crawled over the sweaty form, placing light kisses along his master's throat, tasting the salty perspiration.

"Mmmmm, the young master seemed to enjoy that." The demon murmured against the delicate skin and Ciel could feel the smirk building there. "Do you feel beautiful yet, my lord? If not, there are more ways I would like to worship your body if you allow it." A long hard suck was given at the sensitive spot under Ciel's earlobe and he moaned at the sensation.

"Th-there's more?" Ciel mumbled, he could hardly believe there was any better feeling than what he had just experienced. But if the demon said so, then, "Show me, Sebastian." He ordered quietly.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian answered and sat back, long fingers unbuckling his belt, all the while being watched by his master's curious eyes. In swift movements, the demon undressed himself and was once again hovering over the earl's body, his large cock rubbing into the slender hip beneath him.

Ciel glanced past his butler's arms that flanked his head and peered at the hot muscle that was now rigidly resting on his hipbone. His eyes shot up to the demon's and he nibbled on his lower lip, deciding if he should ask permission first or just go ahead and do what he liked. Sebastian smirked, seeing the curiosity in his master's eyes.

"Would you like to touch me, young master?" The demon whispered, moving a knee under him so that the hard length hung free in the air above his master's body. Ciel gave him a cautious look and tentatively reached down, his fingertips lightly skimming over the turgid flesh. Sebastian closed his eyes and purred. "Yes, my lord. Feel me, use my body as you see fit."

Ciel wrapped his palm around the slick skin, noticing how much more of his hand it took up than his own member usually did and began to stroke the long shaft slowly from base to tip. His eyes never left his butler's face, he watched, enthralled how each pass with his hand caused Sebastian to pant a little harder. The demon moaned quietly every time his master ran his small thumb over the slit, collecting the pre-cum and using it to lubricate his shaft with tight strokes, creating more friction. With ragged breaths, Sebastian encircled the thrusting wrist with his own hand and pulled it off his need.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, confused as to why his butler would stop him from continuing. Truthfully, the earl had been enjoying himself, feeling almost giddy from being able to provide such pleasure to someone other than himself.

His eyes widened in shock as he saw Sebastian lift the moist fingers to his mouth, licking the fluid that had collected on them, twirling his tongue around each digit and sucking them clean. The demon hummed at the combining tastes of his essence and the earl's skin. Opening his eyes, Sebastian gazed down at the astonished face of his young master and he placed two of his own fingers onto Ciel's lower lip, drumming them lightly.

"The young master is quite good at that." He complimented. "Now if he would please assist me with this next task." Ciel opened his mouth to speak and received the two fingers on his tongue instead. "Suck, please." Sebastian instructed politely and his master gave him an annoyed look before pulling the digits as far back into his throat as he could without gagging.

The fervor with which the earl slurped the fingers caught Sebastian off guard and he watched with wide red eyes, pupils dilated with arousal. Ciel sucked harder, his eyebrow cocked in a teasing manner at his demon as the warm tongue wound between knuckles and over fingertips. Amused by the action, the butler pushed them even further into his master's mouth, moving them in and out in a pulsing manner. He groaned lowly when Ciel added his teeth, letting them graze lightly over the digits as they entered and exited his mouth.

Withdrawing his arm, the fingers were released from the wet orifice, their slickness glistening in the moonlight as Sebastian hummed in approval at the sight. Ciel licked his lips as his butler scooted down his body, shivering in excitement as the demon came to rest between his thighs again. He squeaked in surprise when a hand grabbed a hold of his fleshy bottom, swiftly pulling his hips upwards.

"What the . . ." The earl's question died out when he felt something warm and wet prodded gently against his puckered entrance. Blue eyes flew wide with shock, "Sebastian!" He shouted incredulously, annoyance seeping in his tone.

The demon smirked and ignored the statement, continuing his preparation by forcing his index finger past the tight ring of muscles. Ciel tried to wiggle away from the strange feeling, but was unable as his rump was being gripped tightly by the demon's hand. Sebastian chuckled in amusement at his master's reaction to the intrusion.

"If my lord, would only show a little patience," The butler explained, pulsating the long finger in and out of the tight heat of his master's body. "And relax a bit, his curiosity will be satisfied shortly." An irritated huff sounded overhead and Ciel lay back down, his fingers clawing into the bedspread.

"Well, quit dawdling and hurry it up." The earl ordered firmly, shifting his hips against the uncomfortable feeling of being penetrated by his butler's finger.

Sebastian purred at the statement, a malicious grin spreading over his face. "As you wish, young master." His red eyes flashed a bright magenta for an instant, amusement obvious in his voice. Adding a second finger, the digits pushed in and out of the wet hole, scissoring and reaching into the earl's lower body.

"That, gah, hurts!" Ciel cried out, wincing at the burning sensation. Gritting his teeth and screwing his eyes shut, the young man growled in distaste at the feeling. Hips pushed up as the earl searched for a way to expel the alien foray into his body. The demon continued his assault in the virgin hole, curling his longer fingers until the tips passed over a spot that had Ciel's form seize up and cease all movements instantly.

Everything stopped in the young man's world for a moment. Air stayed trapped in his lungs, heart skipped a beat in his chest, and Ciel could swear that he had gone completely blind for a second as that glorious feeling flashed through his body the instant his butler's finger touched him in that spot. Sebastian chuckled softly at his master's response to his action and thrust his fingers again at the same angle.

"Nnnmmmnahh, Seba!" Ciel's back arched harshly off the bed as he cried out wantonly at the white hot pleasure racing through him for a second time. Heavy pants fell from pinks lips as small fingers ripped into the fabric below and hips involuntarily pushed down onto the earlier complained about fingers. "Hah . . . ha, more." The young man demanded as he struggled to breathe, his movements meeting against the push of the slender digits inside of him.

The demon listened as sounds of pleasure filled the room and crimson eyes narrowed as he watched his master's now erect cock slap on the small abdomen in time with its owner's movements. The demon's free hand kneaded the fleshy muscle of Ciel's rump, the meat rolling between his fingers and Sebastian purred at the firmness of it. As amusing and arousing as the scene unfolding before him was, the demon still had plans for his young master.

Deeming Ciel prepared enough, the butler extracted his digits from the well lubed hole with a satisfying slopping sound. A disgruntled whine sounded from Ciel as the sensations stopped as quickly as they had started. The absence was short lived as the demon gripped and pumped his own need quickly with the slick hand. The swollen red head was pressed against the stretched entrance and Sebastian held Ciel's thigh in place as he pushed it into the wet heat. The earl groaned in pain and grit his teeth at searing sting that throbbed through his lower half as Sebastian pushed passed the clenching sphincter.

The demon gasped at the feeling, his body falling over his master's form as the enveloping heat made him moan lowly. Arms flanked Ciel's body and Sebastian hovered over him; chests almost touching as another inch was nudged in. The younger male moaned in discomfort and his hands flew up to grab purchase of the tensed biceps keeping his butler from crushing him.

"Nnnnn, Sebastian." Ciel managed through his teeth, eyes screwed tightly shut, dewy from the tears the proud earl refused to shed. Nails dug into his butler's arms as he listened to the strained pants from overhead. "Damn, it hurts." He complained loudly as more of the large cock disappeared into his body.

"Watch your language, my lord." The butler panted out, the effort of holding back from savagely ravaging his master's body like he wanted to showing. He smirked at the pained expression on his young master's face and leaned down to lick the shell of his ear. "Bite your tongue or I will have to do it for you." He whispered playfully.

Ciel jerked his head away from the sultry voice. "Shut up." He hissed, sweat trickling down the side of his face as the burning sensation between his thighs increased. It felt like the demon was ripping his body in two and maybe he was for all the earl knew. "Quiet, you insole-mmpfh," his complaining cut short as warm lips molded over his own and sharp teeth bit into the young man's tongue.

The demon sucked and rolled his tongue in the cavern of his master's moist mouth, silencing anymore more whines and whimpers that tied to escape as he fully sheathed himself inside the writhing body. Reaching a hand down, fingers wrapped themselves around the earl's limp cock and began stroking it slowly. Ciel moaned against his demon as pleasure began to ebb through his body once more, mingling with the sharp pain only a few inches away.

Their lips separated with a low smack and Ciel growled in annoyance at having been silenced against his will. The demon released the now semi erect member and stared down into the angry eyes and flushed face beneath him. Leaning his face down till their noses touched and the butler's bangs tickled the earl's cheeks and Sebastian smiled politely.

"Shall I move, my lord?" Red eyes danced as they took in the sarcastic expression that seemed to say, 'really, now you have manners?'. Ciel grunted and the demon smirked at the nonverbal acceptance, lowering his firm body onto his master's, their forms pressing against one another.

Ciel gasped at how hot his demon felt pressed against him and he would have thought Sebastian to be heavier, but it was actually a pleasant weight on the smaller body. The earl groaned at feeling the hot member moving in his body and he pressed his inner thighs against the slim hips moving between them, knees pulling up so the tops of his legs brushed over his butler's elbows as he moved.

Sebastian groaned as he buried his face into the crook of his master's neck, strong arms pulling the younger male closer into his chest. He had dreamed of this moment, staking his claim on the virgin body of his young master, but nothing that the demon had conjured up in his imagination could compare to the reality of what was happening now. His hips pulled back and he slid his aching need again into the hot space, shivering slightly as electricity raced down his spine at the feeling. Yes, the demon's mind had not done the young lord's body justice.

"Ahhhh, nnnmm." Ciel groaned as the pace of his butler's thrusts increased and he wrapped his arms over the broad shoulders, hugging the demon's neck down to him. Hips lifted up and rolled in succession with each movement, the earl taking what the demon gave him. A warm tongue lapped over the salty skin of his throat and the young male mewled loudly at the sensation.

When Sebastian repositioned his hips, the blushing head brushing past the same bundle of nerves as before and Ciel cried out in ecstasy at the feeling. His nails tore at the muscular back of his butler as he forced his hips up again to meet the demon's thrusts head on. Droplets of red bloomed from the scratches and Sebastian grunted with satisfaction at the pain.

"Yes, my lord." He whispered breathlessly. "Let yourself feel all the pleasure your body can take." The demon nipped at the delicate skin of his master's neck, picking up his pace again, slamming himself repeatedly into the earl's most intimate of areas. "Let me give praise to the altar that is your body." Sebastian moaned loudly as he continued to pound into his lover.

Sweat slicked chests and torsos slipped over one another in a fluid dance that was as old as time itself. One form expressing its appreciation for the beauty that someone else possessed. Every mark, every imperfection adored and cherished by a foreign touch as two bodies intertwined in mutual satisfaction. Each person's only desire other than their own, to bring their partner to the zenith of pleasure with them.

"Seba-stian, ahhh." Ciel moaned, thighs shaking from holding the rocking hips so tightly. He was close again, every thrust pushing him a little closer to the edge. Pre-cum mixed with their sweat, and his demon's torso rubbed against the weeping member in the most delicious of ways. Wet ebony hair pressed against the earl's neck as Sebastian panted heavily, his own release quickly approaching as well.

"Release yourself, my lord." The demon groaned softly, his eyes almost rolling back into his head as another wave of pleasure rolled through him. In all his time as a demon, Sebastian had never bedded another who was able to produce such feelings of ecstasy in him. The thought only made him clutch his master's body closer to him as he strove to bring his lover to the gates of heaven. His soul might be lost to paradise, but that didn't mean the young man couldn't have a taste of it in the physical sense.

A series of well-placed thrusts had Ciel arching his body into his demon's, the crown of his damp head holding him up as toes curled and pleasure like he had never felt soared through him. He couldn't see, think, or speak. In that brief moment, Ciel understood what the holy texts meant when they talked about Heaven. He felt it as his body shook from the tremendous bliss that rocketed through his entire being and for the first time in a long time, the young man felt the warm embrace of love wrap around him.

As quickly as it came, Ciel started to come back down from his high and his eyes tried to focus through the haze of post orgasmic bliss. He blinked a few times to watch his demon panting heavily over him, the handsome face in an expression closely resembling a cross between pleasure and pain. Sebastian's body still rocked into his young master's and it was then that Ciel realized that where he had just experienced euphoria, his butler had yet to find the same.

Reaching his hand up, the earl cupped the demon's face in his palm. Red eyes opened in shock at the affectionate gesture and Ciel smiled softly as he pulled Sebastian's mouth down to his own, languishing a deep kiss on the red lips. He nipped lightly at the butler's lower lip, rolling his tongue over it before sinking his teeth viscously into the soft flesh.

The coppery taste filled their mouths and the demon groaned deeply at the flash of pain inflicted on him by his young master's seemingly innocent kiss. Sebastian grunted into the small mouth as a shudder ran through his body; a loud moan followed as he climaxed, his hot seed pouring into the sensitive cavern of his master.

A few more shallow thrusts followed until the demon stilled, collapsing on top of the young earl, completely exhausted from the strenuous activity. Ciel listened to the heavy breaths against his neck and wiped the vibrant blood from his lips with the back of his hand; trying not to dwell on the fact that he might have swallowed some on accident.

They lay like this for awhile, Sebastian placing soft kisses to the warm neck as Ciel lightly ran his fingers over the sweaty muscular back of his demon. It wasn't until the orgasmic fog started to lift that either of them spoke. The earl shivered from the moisture on his skin starting to dry in the cool room. The butler noticed the action and pulled himself out of his young master.

"Chilly, my lord?" He teased, crimson eyes alight with mirth. The earl frowned at the obviousness of the question and Sebastian scooted off the bed, proceeding to pull back the rumpled comforter as Ciel crawled himself to the head of the bed. He let out a happy sigh as his head hit the fluffy pillow and he pulled the warm blankets over his body.

The earl felt a weight behind him and he whimpered quietly as his back was pulled flush against the demon's chest. One strong arm hung over the young man's waist while slender fingers gently combed through the slate locks. Ciel sighed in contentment at the gentle caresses and he felt, rather than heard Sebastian chuckle.

"What is so amusing?" Ciel grumbled, eyes still closed as he leaned into the touch. The demon ceased his petting of his lover and he snuggled the young man closer to his own body. The earl listened to the even breaths behind him and felt the steady beating of his butler's heart in his back.

"In these sorts of situations, it is customary to ask how one liked the activities we had just partaken in, young master." Sebastian smirked against the nape of Ciel's neck. "However, I believe you were more than forthcoming with your approval only a short while ago. Am I correct, my lord?" He teased, earning an annoyed huff from the younger male.

"Go to sleep, Sebastian." The earl murmured, closing his eyes and letting the heavy call of sleep take him over. A light kiss was placed on the nape of his neck in affirmation and the demon did not say another word.

Sebastian had lived up to his promise. As impossible as it seemed, Ciel felt beautiful, loved, cherished. He smiled as he lay there knowing that even though it may take months, years or even the rest of his life to comes to terms with how he felt about himself, his demon, his butler, and now his lover would continue to remind him otherwise. Sebastian would always find him beautiful and perfect no matter what. Secure in that knowledge, Ciel slept peacefully, wrapped in the warm embrace of his demon.


End file.
